Tyrion's adventure plan
by Mao Zedong
Summary: To help Dany win, Tyrion prepares to bait himself. DaenerysxTyrion
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have the copyright and interpretation of Game of Throne.

Chapter One

After Tyrion became Dany's queen, he gave Dany a great deal of strategy. In the meantime, he invented two new types of weapons, guns, and cannon, which are extremely powerful against the average forces. Tyrion assigned these weapons to 1,000 soldiers who brought Dany one victory after another. Dany's troops won the victory in the northern border, and now they are about to attack Riverrun.

On the eve of siege, Varys crept into Tyrion's tent.

Varys: Lord Tyrion, did you order me?

Tyrion had just finished a glass of wine and he smiled and asked Varys:

Varys, what do you think of the best way we can take Riverrun?

Varys thought for a moment, he replied

"Our strength is that artillery and guns are no match for the enemy in the field, so if we can get the enemy out of town and destroy the enemy's main force, then we will be able to attack the city."

Tyrion clapped his palms, then poured another glass of wine

"But now they are in a state of flamboyance do not want to duel with us in the wild, what do you think can lead them out?"

Varys replied: "We can pretend to be a siege and pretending to retreat."

Tyrion smiled: "This trap is too obvious, my brother is not as stupid as my sister, this trap can even be seen by my sister, you think about what bait enough for the enemy to take such a big The risk out of the city?"

Varys suddenly realized Tyrion's plan after a pause

"No, it's too risky, we can not bet on the Queen's life!"

Tyrion laughed even harder

"How do you think I would let the queen take the risk? How could it be, the Queen we all want to die without a burial.I mean to use myself as bait, my sister will happily ask my brother to attack and retrieve My body's. "

"The Queen will certainly not agree with such a crazy plan, you are her hand and she will be in trouble here if you have an accident." Varys shouts

"So I secretly let you come, this absolutely can not go unmasked.I will not let myself die, I have already had a careful plan on this matter"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The day after Tyrion and Varys conspired, Tyrion and Daenerys drove two large dragons fighting over Riverrun.

Riverrun is home to Jams Lannister-Tyrion's older brother and Tyrion's former subordinate Bronn. Both of them were guileless, with their soldiers immediately hiding in the underground fortifications of Riverrun while attacked by artillery, musketeer, and dragon, and their soldiers immediately effective defenses when Daenerys infantry began to siege after the gunfire stopped. The two sides played a very stalemate.

Tyrion was prepared well before today's war, he put on a protective garment in a cobweb-like material, and Tyrion still hides a small blood bag in his clothes as long as the blood bag ruptures He was injured in the illusion.

Bronn dropped an arrow toward Daenerys when he saw Daenerys' dragon dive attack.

Tyrion laughed when he saw it, which was an opportunity for him to implement his plan. Bronn knew Tyrion, and it was an opportune moment for him to "shoot" himself. So Tyrion drove his dragon in front of Daenerys, and Bronn's arrows hit Tyrion. Tyrion took advantage of this opportunity to quickly squeeze the blood bag, and then he pretended to be hurt and dropped the dragon's back. When Daenerys saw Tyrion get hurt, she piloted the dragon and caught Tyrion under the falling Tyrion. As Daenerys worried about Tyrion's condition, she immediately ordered the withdrawal.

In Daenerys tent, the Empress carefully examined the Tyrion's injury, she personally helped Tyrion on the drug.

Although Tyrion did not really hurt, for his trick, he inserted the arrow into his own arm.

Daenerys looked distressedly at Tyrion's wounded hand and said: "Why do you want to block this arrow for me? I have my dragon and my armor. You are my most important think tank. How can I recover my country without you?"

Tyrion said with a smile: "Nothing, even without me, with Jon Snow and Varys you can also capture King Fall City. My Queen, I want to rest alone for a while, and so on, cannot call over Varys adults, I have something to discuss with him. "

Daenerys agreed to leave his tent at his request.

Daenerys suddenly felt something wrong. She had just examined Tyrion's wounds carefully, and although the arrow was indeed attached to Tyrion's arm, the arrow was inserted very shallowly, totally out of the ordinary. And her eyesight was outstanding, and she clearly saw that the arrow should be on Tyrion's chest instead of the left arm. Daenerys is not a stupid person, she has largely guessed Tyrion's plan. She was very angry about this, not only because Tyrion cheated himself, but more importantly, he was the queen's hand and actually put himself in danger. She needed Tyrion very much and she did not want him to sacrifice to help her win.


	3. Chapter 3

third chapter

Varys came to Tyrion's tent after receiving a Daenerys statement.

Tyrion asks Varys: "What happened? Did my sister's spy had the news?"

Varys replied, "Yes, I saw the spy who had mesmerized the bird's leg and let it fly, and I got a message that Garlan knight set off from Garding to King Fall."

Tyrion was very happy to hear the news: "Garlan Knight? Hmmm, it seems the probability of success of this plan even greater, we are afraid I can win without any single soldier and get the way, are you ready for my medicine?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrion, this medicine will put you in a 3-day hangover."

"That's fine, yes, find a way to get your people in touch with Garlan Knight and stop Jon Snow from attacking Riverrun."

Varys frowned at the phrase. "Why is this?"

"It's easy, the queen and Jon Snow seem like a big deal right now, but in fact, the two are forced by me and I naturally" die "there is a natural contradiction between them."

At this time Riverrun, Bronn, and Jaime Lannister are discussing the battle.

Bronn: "Jamie Knight, I do not think the situation is right, you know, I've been with Tyrion for a while, and he has an extraordinary strategy, and I suspect he is pretending to be hurt, and if we do it rashly, it will probably be annihilated."

Jamie is Tyrion's brother, who knows his brother.

"I also have such concerns, your advice?"

"If you are asking what is true or false, then we can wait for follow-up news, and if Tyrion's news of the dead comes out then it must be a trick." No matter what, we should not chase the rebels out of the city. "

The next day, Daenerys brought Varys to Tyrion. Tyrion and Varys are both extremely frightened at this point and Daenerys will immediately disassemble their tricks if they continue to play, so Daenerys must have been furious. But the arrow had to be on the hair, Tyrion took Varys brought medicine. The only thing he can do now is to pray that Daenerys should not burn himself to death.

Tyrion was immediately unconscious after taking the medication, and Daenerys immediately went ahead and found that Tyrion had no breathing and heartbeat.

Daenerys really rage

"Varys, you'd better explain this before I ordered it to kill you!"

Varys panicked and knelt on the floor

"My Queen, please forgive me for cheating you!" This is the tactic of Lord Tyrion, who wants to cheat death and lure Jamie and Bronn out of the city. "

Daenerys said: "If so, is this medicine putting my hand in a suspended animation?"

"That's right, the effect of this medicine is 3 days and Lord Tyrion will wake up after 3 days."

Daenerys still looks angry: "No wonder he hurt so shallowly why you do not report this plan with me?"

"Tyrion fears you will not allow him to do that after you know the truth, so he will not let me tell you. "

Daenerys shouted: "I hope this is the first and last time you have deceived me. If I could find such a thing once again, I will feed my dragon with your meat!"


	4. Chapter 4

At this time, at King Landing

Cersi was so happy after Tyrion's death was received that she called all the ministers to a party.

Cersi: "Today I called everyone to celebrate the death of the little monster we hate! Come and celebrate! After that little monster dies, that bitch is not a threat anymore, as long as Jaime chases them and they're done! "

All the ministers were happy to drink except Garlan seemed worried.

Cersi felt very strange

"Sir Garlan, you do not seem happy."

Garlan raised the glass and finished the glass of wine. "Queen, forgive me. I do not think Tyrion is really is a motto called: soldiers do not betray. What the enemy hopes most now is that our army is going out of the city to pursue the enemy. If Tyrion is deceitful to death, then our army will surely annihilate it once it is attacked. If that is the case, all the ministers present here will probably go to jail soon. I asked the queen to think twice before going!"

Cersi look unhappy look

"Sir Garlan, why do you want to sweep everyone's interest?"

Garlan flushed angrily: "The ancients said that admiration did not help me, but my words may not be very welcome, but I pointed out one fact that must not be overlooked."

Cersi though arrogant and stupid, but some words she can still hear it

"Then you talk about how to deal with this situation."

Sir Garlan responded: I would personally go to Riverrun with 10,000 troops to help Lord Jaime defend against enemy offensives so that we can move forward and retreat. If Tyrion is really dead and Lord Jaime chases smoothly, it will be Jamie was ambushed, I could pick him up and escape to Riverrun.

Outside Riverrun, Daenerys sits next to Tyrion's "body." She remembered the moment Tyrion had just arrived at Meerin to lean on her. At that time, Daenerys did not know what kind of person Tyrion was. But after their first conversation, Daenerys admired Tyrion's strategy and foresight. After Tyrion started to play for her, Daenerys has won more battles.

"Do you know that your face looks really handsome when you're asleep!" Daenerys stroked Tyrion's cheek, "I would have had a hard time doing it without your help and I really should thank God gave me the gift when I needed it most. You have a very good plan this time and you will have peace of mind for three days and you will hear the good news after you wake up.


End file.
